Abigail Griffin
Abigail "Abby" Griffin ist ein Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten und dritten Staffel von The 100. Gespielt wird sie seit der Pilotfolge Die Landung von Paige Turco. Abby ist die Mutter von Clarke Griffin und die Witwe von Jake Griffin. Sie war für die medizinische Abteilung auf der Ark zuständig und ehemaliges Mitglied im hohen Rat auf der Ark. Auf der Ark legte sie sich immer wieder mit Kanzler Thelonious Jaha und Marcus Kane an, wenn es um die Mission der 100 Jugendlichen ging. Sie hilft Raven Reyes dabei auf die Erde zu gelangen und wollte das Mädchen ursprünglich dabei begleiten. Auf der Erde setzt Abigail alles daran ihre Tochter und die anderen Delinquenten aus der Gefangenschaft der Mountain Men zu retten. Sie arbeitet dabei mit den Delinquenten zusammen, die nicht in Mount Weather gefangen wurden. In Camp Jaha übernimmt sie die Rolle der Kanzlerin. Nach den Ereignissen in Mount Weather hält sie weiter das Amt der Kanzlerin im Lager der Sky People. Sie ist dort ebenfalls weiterhin die Chefärztin. Als Pike die Kontrolle über das Camp übernimmt, gehört sie zum Widerstand, der gegen die Ansichten und Taten von Pike ist. Thelonious gegenüber ist sie sehr skeptisch und unterbindet die Abgabe der Chips. Sie wird jedoch später gezwungen den Chip selbst zu nehmen. Seitdem steht sie völlig unter dem Einfluss von A.L.I.E. und geht für sie gegen die eigene Tochter vor, bis ihr von dieser der Chip wieder entfernt wird. Vergangenheit Abigail ist auf der Ark Ärztin und arbeitet im medizinischen Bereich. Mit ihrem Mann Jake Griffin und ihrer Tochter Clarke Griffin lebt sie auf der Alpha Station.. Ein halbes Jahr vor der Landung der 100, findet ihr Mann heraus, dass der Ark nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt, da ihr langsam der Sauerstoff ausgeht. Als ihr Mann ein Video dreht, in dem er die kritische Situation und die Folgen beschreibt, versucht Abby ihrem Mann die Idee auszureden die Bewohner über die Probleme aufzuklären. Sie spricht ihren guten Freund und Kanzler Thelonious an und erhofft sich von ihm Hilfe. Jaha sieht in Jake jedoch eine große Bedrohung und lässt diesen floaten. Auch Abbys Tochter Clarke wird als Mitwisserin in Einzelhaft gesperrt. Abigail lässt es zu, dass Clarke glaubt, dass Wells, Thelonious Sohn, an dem Tod ihres Vaters schuld ist, da Clarke mit ihm darüber gesprochen hat. Sie arbeitete auch an dem Projekt der 100 mit, bei dem 100 Jugendliche Straftäter auf die Erde geschickt werden, um zu sehen, ob es wieder möglich ist auf der Erde zu leben. Abby selbst hatte jedoch kein Mitspracherecht wer in das Dropship kommt, so war es Kane, der Clarke ebenfalls mit in das Projekt nahm. Staffel Eins In Die Landung soll Abbys Tochter Clarke auf das Dropship der 100 gebracht werden. Clarke kann sich jedoch befreien und trifft während ihrer kurzen Flucht auf ihre Mutter. Abigail erklärt ihrer Tochter, dass sie die Erde sehen wird und ein Wachmann betäubt die Flüchtige mit einem Pfeil. die Monitore]] Auf der Ark erklärt Marcus Kane, dass die 100 gelandet sind, der Funk jedoch nicht mehr funktioniert. Sie können durch Abigails Armbänder nur die Vitalwerte der Delinquenten überwachen. Als klar wird, dass bereits zwei Jugendlichen tot sind, diskutieren Abby und Jackson darüber, woran sie gestorben sind. Da im gleichen Moment der Funkkontakt abgebrochen ist, vermuten sie, dass es wohl zu einer harten Landung kam, bei der die zwei Jungen starben. Als Kane vermutet, dass es sich um radioaktive Strahlung handelt, verneint Abigail dies, da der Verlauf bis zum Tod anders wäre. Während sie mit Callie Cartwig über die Vitalwerte spricht, bekommt Abby einen Anruf: Kanzler Jaha wurde angeschossen und benötigt sofort medizinische Versorgung. Die Operation von Jaha verläuft ganz gut, bis er Anzeichen zeigt, bald aufzuwachen. Jackson weigert sich jedoch auf Abigails Befehl hin, ihm weiteres Anästhetikum zu geben, da es die erlaubte Menge überschreitet. So gibt Abigail das Medikament selbst und Jaha kann gerettet werden. Zurück auf der Überwachungsstation erklärt ihr Callie, dass bei weiteren Delinquenten die Vitalwerte ausgefallen sind. Erneut kommt Kane mit der Theorie, dass es an der Radioaktivität liegt, doch Abigail erklärt, dass dann alle Delinquenten betroffen sein müssten und nicht vereinzelte Jugendliche. Kane verlässt die Station, um einige Zeit später mit Shumway erneut zu erscheinen und Abigail festzunehmen, weil sie mehr als die erlaubte Menge an Medikamenten benutzt hat. Kane setzt ihre Hinrichtung auf den nächsten Morgen an und lässt Abby in Clarkes alte Zelle sperren. Am nächsten Morgen wird Abigail abgeholt und soll gefloatet werden. Auch ihre beste Freundin Callie ist dabei, die sich auf Abbys Bitten hin um Clarke kümmern soll. Als Abigail in die Schleuse geführt wird, wird ihre Hinrichtung von Jaha verhindert. Er begnadigt Abigail, was bei Shumway und Kane für großen Unmut sorgt. In Wir sind nicht allein, In Wozu hat man Freunde? In Murphys Gesetz In Ein Licht am Horizont In Ein Sturm zieht auf In Der Druck steigt In Konfrontationen In Der Anschlag In Nun bin ich der Tod geworden In Funkstille In Aufbruch In Der Feind meines Feindes Staffel Zwei In Die 48, ist Abigail wieder mit den anderen Überlebenden der Ark vereint. Mit Kane, Bellamy, Finn und weiteren Sky People findet sie Raven und Murphy im Dropship der 100. Sie fragt Raven nach ihrer Tochter, doch Raven erklärt ihr, dass Clarke und alle Anderen fort sind. Zusammen mit dem Rest geht sie zurück ins Camp Jaha. In Unruhe im Berg schickt sie einen Suchtrupp nach den restlichen Jugendlichen und führt an Raven eine Operation durch. Sie muss ihr jedoch auch sagen, dass die Operation mit Risiken verbunden ist. Später spricht Abby mit Kane über Raven und Bellamy. Dabei findet sie heraus, dass Kane keinen Suchtrupp losgeschickt hat und fordert ihn erneut dazu auf. Später offenbart sie Raven, dass sie einen Nervenschaden an ihrem Bein hat und sie dieses wohl nie wieder voll benutzen kann. In der Nacht gibt sie zusammen mit David Miller den Delinquenten im Camp Waffen und schickt sie auf die Suche nach den Anderen. In Bluternte gesteht Abigail Kanzler Kane, dass sie Finn, Bellamy, Murphy, Monroe und Sterling mit Waffen ausgerüstet und auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden geschickt hat. Kane will sie zunächst nicht bestrafen, doch Byrne besteht darauf, um die Ordnung im Camp aufrechtzuerhalten. Er lässt sich von Byrne überzeugen und Abigail wird nach der neuen Exodus Charta mit 10 Stromschlägen bestraft. Als Kane danach zu Abigail geht, sagt sie ihm, dass er sie auch 100 Mal auspeitschen kann, sie aber ihre Entscheidung trotzdem nicht bereut. Kane fragt sie ob sie das Amt des Kanzlers übernehmen will und Abigail nimmt an. In Menschenversuche ist Abigail wieder mit Clarke vereint. Clarke ist gleichzeitig überrascht und froh ihre Mutter zu sehen und dass diese nun Kanzler ist. Von ihr erfährt Abby auch von Mount Weather, verbietet Clarke jedoch auch mit den anderen nach Murphy und Finn zu suchen. Allerdings befolgt Clarke die Befehle ihrer Mutter nicht und verlässt mit Bellamy und Octavia das Lager. Abigail vermutet, dass Raven ihnen geholfen hat, was diese auch tat. Abigail reagiert wütend und schlägt Raven in das Gesicht, was sie sogleich bereut. Sie erklärt Raven, dass Clarke noch ein Kind ist, aber Raven argumentiert damit, dass Clarke aufhörte ein Kind zu sein, als ihre Mutter sie auf die Erde geschickt hat, um dort zu sterben. In Ein Krieg zieht auf In Der Weg in die Freiheit In Spacewalker In Abschied In Monster In Machtkampf In Der Weg zum Sieg In Verrat In Das gelobte Land Staffel Drei In Wanheda (1) geht Bellamy zu Kane, um ihm davon zu erzählen, dass er sich zu Sektor 7 aufmacht. Bei ihm ist auch Kanzlerin Abigail Griffin, die auf einer Couch schläft. Als Bellamy den Raum verlässt, wacht Abby auf. Kane erzählt ihr, dass ein Suchtrupp auf dem Weg ist, um nach Clarke zu suchen, Abby sagt jedoch, dass sie Clarke nicht finden werden, bevor sie gefunden werden möchte. Abby, Jackson und Lincoln kommen ans Tor von Arkadia, als Octavia und die anderen ankommen. Jackson bringt den verletzten Jasper auf die Krankenstation und Abby erkundigt sich bei Raven nach Clarke. Octavia ist empört darüber, dass Lincoln eine Jacke der Arkwachen trägt, entfernt sich dann von ihm, um sich um ihr Pferd zu kümmern. Da Raven nicht alleine vom Pferd herunter kommt, hilft ihr Abby. Weitere Hilfe lehnt Raven allerdings ab. Abby lässt Lincoln in die Medizinstation bringen, um ihm von ihren Plänen bezüglich Mount Weather zu erzählen: Sie möchte noch einige andere der medizinischen Geräte nach Arkadia bringen. Lincoln warnt sie jedoch davor, dass es auf die anderen Grounder wirken könnte, als würden die "Skaikru" versuchen Mount Weather erneut zu kolonisieren, was einen Bruch des Waffenstillstandes bewirken würde. Jasper eilt aus der Krankenstation und Jackson versucht ihn einzuholen. Abby lässt ihn unter der Voraussetzung, dass er sich am nächsten Morgen wieder auf der Krankenstation meldet, gehen. Jackson beschwert sich bei Abby über die große Ansammlung an Patienten auf der Station, sowie vier Patienten, die darauf warten, dass ihre empfängnisverhütenden Implantate herausgenommen werden. Als Jackson wieder geht, fragt Abigail Raven nach ihren Schmerzen und der Verletzung, die sie vor drei Monaten erlitten hat. Raven hat jedoch weniger Lust über sich zu sprechen als über Abigail selbst. Sie wirft ihr vor, dass sie als Ärztin und als Kanzlerin versagt. Zurück in Arkadia sind Raven und Gina in einem Gemeinschaftsraum mit einigen anderen Bewohnern des Camps, die Sachen aus der Versorgungstour aus Mount Weather sortieren. Macallan, ein Jugendlicher der Sky People, versucht eins der Schmuckstücke zu nehmen und wird von Raven erwischt. Sie bietet ihm das Stück an, wenn er für alle ein Lied zum Besten gibt. Der Junge geht zu einem Klavier, dass sie aus Mount Weather geholt haben und beginnt zu singen. Als Abby erscheint, fragt Raven sie, ob sie als ihre Ärztin oder Kanzlerin hier sei. Als Abby sagt, dass sie als Freund hier sei, sagt ihr Raven "shut up and drink" ("Sei ruhig und trink"). Jasper kommt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem Raven und Abby sind. Er ist schockiert darüber, wie sich die Sky People über die Sachen aus Mount Weather hermachen. "This belongs to people". Raven versucht ihn zu beruhigen, er geht jedoch auf Macallan los, der auf dem Klavier aus Mount Weather spielt. Jasper läuft auf ihn zu und tackelt ihn zu Boden. Es kommt zu einem kleinem Handgemenge, das sich erst auflöst, als Abby dazwischen geht und "Genug!" brüllt. In Wanheda (2) kümmert sich Abby in der Krankenstation um Jasper. Sie versorgt seine Wunden, die er durch den kleinen Kampf zwischen ihm und Macallan davongetragen hat. Sie möchte mit ihm über seine Gefühle sprechen und sagt ihm, dass er darüber sprechen muss, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Sie versucht es ihm anhand von Finn zu erklären, der ebenfalls nicht darüber gesprochen hat und daran zerbrochen ist. Abigail möchte nicht, dass das gleiche mit Jasper passiert. Jasper geht jedoch nicht darauf ein und sagt nur, dass Abigails Tochter auch ihn getötet hat. Abigail starrt ihn nur fassungslos an. Octavia und Lincoln kommen mit dem verletzten Nyko herein und Lincoln erklärt, dass es die Ice Nation war. Abigail sieht sich den Verletzten an und erkennt sofort, dass er eine große Menge Blut verloren hat. Jackson, der ebenfalls auf der Krankenstation ist, macht sich sofort an die Arbeit, um seine Blutgruppe zu bestimmen. Octavia bietet sich an, jedoch hat sie nicht die passende Blutgruppe, genauso wie Lincoln. Als Octavia fragt, ob sie ihn retten kann, antwortet Jackson. Er erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht hier behandeln können, sie müssten dafür nach Mount Weather. Abigail lehnt ab, da sie für eine Bluttransfusion keinen Grounder in die Basis bringen möchte. Als Jackson sagt, dass sie ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen können, da sie Ärzte sind, antwortet Abigail, dass sie nicht nur Ärztin ist, was Jackson jedoch nur mit einem "Vielleicht sollten sie das sein" kommentiert. Abigail möchte von Lincoln einen Rat, was sie nun tun sollte. Lincoln hadert mit sich selbst und möchte Nyko trotz der großen Gefahr, die ein erneutes Betreten der Basis bedeuten könnte, nicht sterben lassen. Er bittet Abigail ihn zu retten, die sofort den Transport anordnet. Sie möchte auch Jasper mitnehmen, damit sich dieser dort seinen Gefühlen stellen kann. In Mount Weather kommt Abigail mit den anderen auf Ebene 3 an. Sie wollen Nyko auf die Krankenstation bringen. Jasper bleibt im Gang zurück und wird von Octavia gebeten nichts Dummes anzustellen. Abigail konnte Nyko retten und berichtet Lincoln davon. Nyko erkennt sofort, dass er sich in Mount Weather befindet und bedankt sich bei Abby. Lincoln will den Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen, da die Leute nur den Tod mit diesem Ort verbinden. Nyko fällt ihm ins Wort und sagt ihm, dass sie die Meinung der anderen ändern können, da kein Ort böse ist, sondern nur die Menschen. Jackson sieht ebenfalls eine neue Hoffnung in Mount Weather und die Möglichkeit etwas Gutes aus dem Ort zu machen. Abigail willigt schlussendlich ein und beschließt Mount Weather erneut zu "öffnen". In Der 13. Clan In Kampf um den Thron In Blutgetränktes Land In Vergifteter Boden In Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln In Die Gestohlene Flamme In Der Fall Arkadias In Nimmermehr In Dämonen der Vergangenheit In Füg Dich oder Stirb! Aussehen Abigail hat lange braune Haare und ebenfalls braune Augen. Sie trägt meistens eine Lederjacke und Jeans. Persönlichkeit Auftritte Beziehungen |-|Clarke Griffin = Clarke ist Abigails Tochter. Als diese zur Erde geschickt wird, achtet Abby besonders auf Clarkes Vitalwerte. Auf der Erde findet Clarke die Wahrheit über den Tod ihres Vaters heraus und entwickelt eine große Wut auf ihre Mutter. Clarke nimmt dafür auch ihr Armband ab, was ihrer Mutter ihren Tod vorspielen soll. Abigail schickt Raven Reyes auf die Erde, die nach den 100 und ihrer Tochter sehen soll und bricht damit sogar die Gesetze. Als die Delinquenten mit Ravens Hilfe den Funk reparieren, konfrontiert Clarke ihre Mutter mit ihrem Wissen. Als sich Abby erklären will, sagt ihr Clarke, dass sie niemals in der Lage sein wird, ihrer Mutter zu verzeihen. Doch als Clarke glaubt, dass ihre Mutter ebenfalls beim Crash des Exodusschiffs starb, ist sie am Boden zerstört. Als sie sich in Menschenversuche wieder treffen, ist Clarke froh ihre Mutter zu sehen, die Beziehung bleibt trotzdem angespannt. Bei vielen Entscheidungen untergräbt Clarke die Autorität ihrer Mutter, da Abby oft nicht mit ihren Plänen einverstanden ist. Die Spannung eskaliert in Machtkampf, als Clarke ihrer Mutter erklärt, dass sie zwar Kanzlerin ist, Clarke jedoch die Befehle gibt. In Der Weg zum Sieg findet Abby heraus, dass Clarke von der Rakete wusste, die auf Tondc angeworfen wurde. Abigail kann nicht glauben, dass ihre Tochter mit Lexas Entscheidung, die Bewohner nicht zu warnen, einverstanden war. Sie sagt Clarke, dass sie nicht vergessen soll, dass sie die Guten sind. In Das gelobte Land realisiert Abigail, dass Clarkes Entscheidungen sich nicht viel von den Entscheidungen, die der hohe Rat getroffen hat, unterscheiden. Sie sagt ihrer Tochter am Ende, dass es vielleicht keine Guten gibt. Danach haben sich Clarke und Abigail drei Monate nicht gesehen. Clarke verließ nach Mount Weather das Camp und verbrachte diese Zeit allein. In Der 13. Clan treffen die Beiden wieder aufeinander, werden jedoch schon Stunden später erneut getrennt. Während Clarke lange im Polis bleibt, ändern sich die Zustände in Arkadia dramatisch. Als Clarke zurückkommt, übernimmt diese gerade mit Jaha das Camp und lässt die Wachen sogar auf Clarke und Jasper feuern. |-|Jake Griffin = Jake und Abby waren verheiratet und haben eine gemeinsame Tochter Clarke Griffin. Als ihr Mann beschloss, die Probleme der Ark öffentlich zu machen, wendete sie sich an Kanzler Jaha. Dieser sah Jake als Risiko an und floatete ihn. |-|Thelonious Jaha = Während Abigails Zeit im hohen Rat war Thelonious ihr Vorsitzender. Sie sind sich meist einig, jedoch nicht bei allen Entscheidungen. Abigail ist mehr davon überzeugt, dass die 100 es auf der Erde schaffen werden, während sich Jaha sehr um das gesamte Volk sorgt. Abigail rettete ihm das Leben nachdem Bellamy Blake auf ihn geschossen hat und ist dafür sogar bereit gewesen die Gesetze zu brechen. Nachdem Marcus Kane sie für diesen Gesetzesbuch floaten lassen will, begnadigt er Abigail. Auf der Erde wird Abigail zur neuen Kanzlerin der Sky People in Camp Jaha und lässt Thelonious einsperren, als er sich gegen ihre Entscheidungen stellt. Nachdem er die Sky People verlassen hat und in das neu erbaute Arkadia tritt, zusammen mit der Idee der Stadt des Lichts, entgegnet ihm Abigail mit Argwohn. Mehr durch Zufall entdeckt sie, dass es durch den Chip zu ungeahnten Nebenwirkungen kommt und unterbindet Jahas Plan den Chip weiteren Bewohnern zu geben. Als Arkadia für einige Zeit ohne Führung ist, weil Pike an die Grounder ausgeliefert wurde, nutze Jaha seine Chance und zwingt Abigail mit brutalen Mitteln ebenfalls den Chip zu nehmen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt rekrutieren sie gemeinsam die Bewohner von Arkadia und Polis und foltern diejenigen die sich weigern. |-|Marcus Kane = Abigail und Kane hatten vor ihrer Landung auf der Erde ein gespaltenes Verhältnis zueinander. Im Bezug auf die 100 hatten sie verschiedene Ansichten und vor allem Hoffnungen. Abigail bricht die Gesetze mehrfach um die Opferung von 320 Menschen zu verhindern (Diebstahl von Bergungsgut, Unautorisierter Start einer Rettungskapsel, (Hoch)Verrat am hohen Rat), während Kane ein starker Befürworter der Opferung ist. Als es Abby durch die Veröffentlichung des Videos ihres Mannes gelingt, die Bewohner dazu zu bewegen sich freiwillig für ihre Familien und Freude zu opfern, kann sie Kane davon überzeugen, dass die Bewohner selbst wissen, was das Beste für sie ist. Kane beginnt daraufhin sein Handeln stärker zu hinterfragen und nähert sich Abigails Ansicht, dass die Menschen das Überleben auch verdient haben müssen, an. Auf der Erde behält Kane zunächst das Amt des Kanzlers, nachdem Kanzler Jaha zurückblieb, um die Ark zur Erde zu schicken. Es kommt erneut zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten, da Abby ihre Tochter finden will und erneut gegen die Gesetze verstößt. Kane kann ihr diese erneuten Gesetzesbrüche jedoch nicht noch einmal straffrei durchgehen lassen und lässt sie das erste Mal für ihr Fehlverhalten mit Stromschlägen bestrafen. Abigail lässt sich dadurch jedoch nicht daran hindern nach ihrer Tochter zu suchen und Kane bewilligt schließlich einen Rettungstrupp. Als sich Kane auf den Weg macht, um mit den Groundern Frieden zu schließen, übergibt er Abigail das Amt des Kanzlers. Als Abby am Anfang der dritten Staffel weiterhin Kanzler ist, unterstützt Kane sie. Nach einem Besuch in Polis möchte Abigail das Amt an Kane weitergeben, da sich Kane in der neuen Welt besser zurechtfindet und die Sky People damit besser repräsentieren kann. Bei der Neuwahl wird jedoch Charles Pike zum neuen Kanzler gewählt. Kane und Abby beginnen mit dem Widerstand gegen die neue Führung und helfen den Delinquenten, die sich ebenfalls gegen Pike stellen. Nach Abbys Einnahme des Chips wird Kane damit erpresst, ebenfalls den Chip zu nehmen, indem Thelonious ihm androht Abigail sonst zu töten - So nimmt Kane den Chip, um Abigail zu retten. Trivia * Abigail hat selbst nie jemanden direkt getötet. * In Der Druck steigt entgeht Abigail durch ihre medizinischen Kenntnissen und damit mit verbundenen Wichtigkeit auf der Ark, dem Floating. Es gab einige Anklagepunkte: ** Diebstahl von medizinischen Mitteln. (Um Kanzler Jaha das Leben zu retten, nachdem er angeschossen wurde) ** Illegale Bergung (Mir-3) ** Unautorisierter Start eines Dropships (mit Raven) ** Unautorisierte Benutzung des Kommunikations-System der Ark. (Sie spielte Jakes Video ab, um die Bewohner über die Sauerstoffprobleme der Ark aufzuklären.) * Auch in Camp Jaha bricht sie erneut die Gesetze. Sie rüstet Bellamy, Finn, Murphy, Sterling und Monroe mit Waffen aus, damit diese nach den anderen Delinquenten suchen können. * In der Romanvorlage heißt sie Mary. Bedeutende Tötungen * Jake Griffin (indirekt) * 49 Sky People und ehemalige Farm Station Bewohner die in Mount Weather lebten. (indirekt und unbeabsichtigt) Zitate Galerie Referenzen en:Abigail Griffin fr:Abigail Griffin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Sky People Kategorie:Der hohe Rat Kategorie:Kanzler Kategorie:Ark Kategorie:Arkadia Kategorie:Krankenstation Kategorie:Alpha Station Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Quellen, Referenzen)